Remus and Sirius Write a Fanfic
by pommedeplume
Summary: (April 13, 2006) Sirius Black gets his boyfriend, Remus Lupin, to help him write a Doctor Who fanfic. In the Fanfic: The Ninth Doctor finally succumbs to desire for his companions, Captain Jack Harkness and Rose Tyler. Part 23 of All That We Have Left series


_April 13, 2006_

"Well, where does it begin?" Sirius asked, giving his boyfriend a skeptical look.

Remus groaned and fell back on the bed.

"I don't know," Remus said.

"This was your idea, you know," Sirius said.

"Yeah. I know. I'm just… thinking," Remus said, rubbing hands on his face as if that would make his brain start working faster.

"Do you want me to start? I've done this before," Sirius suggested.

"No, no. Start like this: Captain Jack is flirting with the Doctor while Rose is asleep," Remus suggested.

* * *

 _"Good morning, Doctor," Jack said while the Doctor fiddled with the TARDIS's instrumentation._

 _"It's not morning. Or it is morning… it's just every morning, every night…" the Doctor replied._

 _Jack grinned and shook his head._

 _"Anyhow, I just thought you could use some company. Rose is still asleep," Jack said, providing a suggestive inflection to the last bit._

* * *

Sirius typed the paragraph then read it back to Remus. Remus was silent for a moment while Sirius watched his face for reaction.

"OK. Have the Doctor push back," Remus said.

* * *

 _"I know what you're thinking, Jack. I'm not interested," the Doctor said._

 _"You can't blame a fella for trying, can you? Besides, I thought you enjoyed dancing," Jack said, giving the Doctor a wink._

 _The Doctor smirked and shook his head. The captain really was incorrigible. Jack licked his lips and the Doctor tried not to stare. He certainly was handsome. Rose definitely thought so. The Doctor thought perhaps he did too._

* * *

"Wait. Is it the Doctor's POV?" Remus asked, leaning up from the bed.

"Yeah. I think it fits better if the reader can sort of… get seduced by Jack with him," Sirius said.

"Oh. OK. Keep going," Remus said.

* * *

 _Jack circled around the console. The Doctor pretended not to watch as Jack's hands groped at the knobs and levers. He could tell Jack was pretending to be casual but there was something charged in him. It had been a long time since anyone treated the Doctor like that. Still, he shouldn't let Jack get his hopes up._

 _"Knock it off, Jack," the Doctor said._

 _Jack threw up his hands and gave the Doctor a smile that made him wish he wasn't dissuading Jack from his pursuit. Jack's blue eyes gave the Doctor a flash of regret and he walked away._

* * *

"Well, now what? It didn't work out!" Remus said, sounding annoying.

"These things take time, Remus. You can't just have them start fucking right there on the console. Readers want things to build up… you have to build tension. Make the reader want them to fuck," Sirius declared, proud in his knowledge of fanfic culture.

"Well, how do we get them going again?" Remus asked.

"Scene change!" Sirius shouted and started typing.

* * *

 _"Doctor, what do you think about Jack?" Rose asked as they walked down a rainy American pier._

 _The Doctor considered his companion then sighed._

 _"I try not to think about him. Something about him…" the Doctor said then shook his head._

 _"He's handsome though. Isn't he?" Rose said._

 _The Doctor frowned and looked at his feet, then looked out at the Pacific Ocean._

 _"He is that," the Doctor admitted._

 _Just then the Doctor spotted the captain skipping a rock on the water. He turned towards Rose and the Doctor then gave them his winning smile. Yes. Handsome, indeed._

* * *

"Where are they?" Remus asked.

"America," Sirius said.

"America?" Remus echoed.

"The west coast. Thereabouts," Sirius said, gesturing as if there were a map hanging in there.

"Thereabouts? You do know that Americans are going to read this story?" Remus said.

"Yes! Of course, I know that. They can believe it's one of the corner ones. Oregon or something," Sirius said.

"Fine, fine. Oregon it is," Remus said.

* * *

 _"Enjoying that Oregon breeze, Doctor?" the captain asked._

 _The Doctor only nodded._

* * *

"When are they?" Remus asked.

"I don't _know_ ," Sirius said.

"Say it's the 60's. The 60's were cool," Remus said.

"And I suppose you know something about Oregon in the 1960's?" Sirius asked, giving Remus a sarcastic look.

Remus shrugged and Sirius sighed.

* * *

 _"What year is this, Doctor?" Rose asked._

 _"1967," the Doctor replied._

 _"Why'd we come here? It's nice but there's nothing happening," Rose said._

 _"But look at the company we have," the captain said, stepping towards them._

 _Rose smiled at Jack. The Doctor felt a twinge of something like jealousy. It was so easy for Rose and Jack. They didn't have to pretend the way he did. They didn't have to bury their attractions. They were his companions… it wouldn't be right._

* * *

Sirius looked back at Remus for approval. Remus leaned up and swept his honey-brown hair out of his eyes. It was getting long, Sirius wagered.

"What?" Remus said.

"What what?" Sirius said.

"You're the one staring at me! Keep going," Remus urged.

"All right," Sirius said, turning back around to his keyboard.

* * *

 _Later they were all back on the TARDIS. The Doctor had been thinking about the things that Jack and Rose had said. He had thought about how much he used to enjoy… dancing. When Jack came to him again a few nights later, his blue eyes saying far more than his mouth was, the Doctor wanted nothing more than to let go. Why couldn't he let go, if only for a night?_

 _"What's on your mind, Doc?" the captain asked._

 _"Nothing. It's nothing," the Doctor lied._

 _"Come on, Doctor. I know when someone is lying," Jack said._

 _"That's only because you're so good at it," the Doctor countered._

 _"You got me there," Jack said, throwing up his hands._

 _The Doctor sighed, tracing a line of the TARDIS console, absently._

 _"You're right. I could use some company… sometimes," the Doctor said, his eyes not meeting Jack's._

 _Jack approached the Doctor, placing a hand over his. The Doctor lifted his eyes, quickly finding Jack's meaningful gaze. He could let go. Just this once._

* * *

Remus was now sitting up at the edge of the bed, looking deeply invested.

"No suggestions?" Sirius asked.

"None yet. You're good at this," Remus said.

Sirius grinned.

"Cheers," Sirius said and went back to typing.

* * *

 _Jack moved his hand to the Doctor's side and in an instant his mouth was pressed into his. The Doctor felt like he had tripped and fallen down a deep hole with no way to find his grip. Only Jack's strong, sensual mouth could save him._

* * *

Remus giggled.

"Problem?" Sirius said.

"None whatsoever. Carry on," Remus said.

* * *

 _Jack slid his hands around the Doctor's back from inside his jacket, pulling him forward. Just this once, the Doctor repeated in his mind as if to assure himself it really would be just this once._

 _The Doctor's hearts pounded as Jack's mouth found his throat. The captain wasn't all talk and bravado after all. He had the moves to match. He could dance. God, he could dance, the Doctor thought as Jack nibbled on his ear and a hand cupped his bottom._

* * *

Just then Harry burst into the room. Sirius yelped in surprise but Remus simply scooped the boy up.

"Well, hello, Harry. Coming to see what we're up to? What've we told you about coming into our bedroom when the door is closed?" Remus asked the black-haired, dark-skinned boy with bright green eyes.

"Knock!" Harry said.

"Exactly. Are you hungry?" Remus asked.

"Yeah!" Harry replied.

"Fair enough. Let's make you something. Would you like some tea, Sirius?" Remus asked.

"Sure," Sirius said.

"We'll get back to our project later. I have some ideas for what should happen next," Remus said, setting their adopted son on the floor and following him to the kitchen.

As it turned out, they didn't get back to their project later. In fact, several days passed before Remus suggested they continue. Harry was spending the night with his friend Ron and Peter was staying the night with his girlfriend, Morag. They were alone, which was often a rarity.

"So I was thinking… we should have Rose walk in on them," Remus said.

"What?" Sirius said, grimacing at Remus.

"It's only fair. She fancies the Doctor and Jack. Why should she get left out?" Remus said.

"I am not writing about sex with a girl… I… I don't even know how!" Sirius said.

"I do," Remus said with a grin.

"Right… Lily," Sirius said, feeling an old sadness creeping in.

Before Remus and Sirius had started dating Remus had shagged his best friend Lily as a sort of teenage experiment. When Sirius had finally discovered this he hadn't reacted well but he had eventually come to peace with it. Now, Sirius recognised it as an important, valuable memory that Remus had of her and he would never do anything to shame him for it again.

"I could write it. Or I could tell you what to write. Either way," Remus said.

Sirius had to admit that the idea of working on a little smut with his boyfriend was more than a little arousing, his trousers starting to feel a bit tight. He wasn't keen on the idea of writing about sex with a girl but if that meant they went over the other stuff together… well, it would all be worth it.

* * *

 _"Oh. My god," a voice said and the Doctor was shocked out of his Captain Jack induced trance._

 _"Rose," the Doctor said._

 _"Oh, umm. Nevermind me. You can… get back to whatever you were doing," Rose said and started to turn._

 _"You sure you wouldn't prefer to join us," Jack said, leaning against the console._

 _The Doctor smiled as he looked back and forth between Jack and Rose, his beautiful companions. Jack's blue eyes gazed across to Rose's green eyes and her face lit up._

 _"Are you sure?" Rose asked, her face turning red, and nervous fingers twirling a strand of blonde hair._

 _The Doctor nodded at her. Rose laughed and ran across to them. Jack lifted Rose up, pressing his mouth into hers. He set her down and Rose dove over to the Doctor, pressing her soft lips into his as he leaned into her. The Doctor place hands on her back, squeezing her tightly. Jack walked up and placed hands on her hips, kissing the back of her neck._

 _Rose reached behind the Doctor and pulled him closer, making him suddenly very aware of his own arousal pressing against her. Rose pulled away and quickly turned around between them. She kissed Jack again and the Doctor placed hands upon her waist, sliding them beneath her denim jacket._

* * *

"I feel like this is becoming all about _her_ ," Sirius complained.

Remus shrugged.

"There's plenty of time to spread it around," Remus suggested.

"Oh, all right… Let's continue," Sirius said.

* * *

 _The Doctor felt the curve of her breasts, his hands smashed tightly between Rose and the captain. Rose pulled her mouth away from Jack's mouth and Jack leaned over her shoulder to kiss the Doctor._

 _Rose laughed and the three pulled away. Rose removed her denim jacket and the Doctor let his own black jacket fall to the floor. Jack grinned at the Doctor and moved towards him, bumping their groins together and kissing him hard. The Doctor gripped Jack's back, sliding his hands down to his arse, feeling its shape through his trousers, as fine a bottom as the Doctor could remember._

 _Suddenly, the Doctor felt Rose at his back, her hands were exploring his own bottom and sliding around his thighs, her fingertips flirting with his groin. The captain was grinding his pelvis, rubbing himself against the Doctor's groin, not making his urgent situation in his trousers any easier._

 _"My, my Doctor. Is that a sonic screwdriver in your trousers or are you just happy to see me?" Jack said before kissing the Doctor again._

 _The Doctor pulled away and said, "Shut up, Jack," then reached between Jack's legs, cupping him and lightly squeezing._

 _"Oh, ho-ho. The Doctor's got me by the bollocks, Rose," Jack said._

 _"Hmm," Rose said and placed a hand over the Doctor's, squeezing with them._

 _"Damn. It's like you already want to finish me off," Jack said, licking his lips and smiling at them both._

 _"Oh, I haven't even started," The Doctor said, and squeezed a little harder._

* * *

Remus definitely had an erection. Sirius could see the outline of Remus's cock as plain as day. He wondered how Remus was able to resist the urge to touch himself. Of course, he wasn't sure how he was resisting touching his own swollen cock. Perhaps, it was the fic. They needed to finish it. Couldn't lose control before then.

* * *

 _The Doctor fell to his knees, unbuttoning and unzipping Jack's trousers faster than he remembered he was able. He slid down Jack's pants, revealing his thick uncircumcised cock. The Doctor wrapped his fingers around Jack's cock, sliding them up and down._

 _Rose walked behind Jack and groped his arse from behind. The Doctor wrapped his lips around the head of Jack's cock and slid them down before sucking back up._

 _"Ah," Jack moaned as The Doctor repeated the process, taking Jack a little deeper._

 _Rose was leaning around Jack and watching with intent wonder. The Doctor wondered if she'd ever seen anything like this before._

* * *

"Rose should do something. She's kind of just standing there," Remus said.

"Well, what do you suggest? I've never had sex with a girl or had a threesome," Sirius said, waving dismissively.

"She could finger Jack's arse," Remus suggested.

Sirius smiled and got back to work.

* * *

 _"Hey, Rose, if you wanted to maybe give me a little finger from the back I wouldn't mind," Jack said._

 _"Oh. What?" Rose asked, her green eyes wide with confusion._

 _The Doctor pulled his mouth off Jack's cock and said, "Rose, go check my jacket. There's a small bottle in a pocket. That's lubricant. Put some on your fingers. I think the captain wants a finger or two up his bum."_

 _"I've… never done anything like that," Rose said, looking nervous at first then laughing as she dashed over to the jacket._

 _The Doctor went back to sucking. Jack's mouth hung open, his eyes transfixed on The Doctor. Surely, Jack wasn't really surprised that after nine-hundred years the Doctor had picked up a thing or two._

 _When Rose came back she gripped the rim of Jack's trousers and pulled them down, letting them drop to his ankles. Jack removed his shirt with a smile, seeming almost more comfortable naked than he did clothed._

 _Rose squeezed some of the fluid onto her hand and a moment later Jack went, "Oh. Rose, if you just curve your fingers you'll find a bump the size of… there! Oh, yeah."_

 _Rose fingered Jack's arse and watched the Doctor suck his cock intently._

 _"God, Rose, you really are a natural at that. And Doctor… You've got some skills," Jack beamed._

* * *

"Maybe Jack should come?" Remus said.

"But that'll put Jack out of commission," Sirius said, furrowing his brow.

"Don't be daft. You and I both know it's not that difficult to get things up and running again. How many times have I got you off before fucking you up the arse?" Remus said.

"Oh. Right," Sirius said.

* * *

 _"Guys, I'm about to… oh, God! Ohhh," Jack moaned and the Doctor felt Jack's cock twitch before spilling warm, salty fluid onto his tongue which he promptly swallowed._

 _The Doctor continued to suck as Jack went soft. Jack finally pulled back and the Doctor stood up to be greeted by a kiss of gratitude from Jack. Rose had a big smile on her face and for a moment it seemed like no one knew what to do next._

 _Jack removed his shoes and stepped out of his trousers while Rose leaned up into a kiss from the Doctor. The Doctor wondered if she could taste Jack on him. Probably._

 _Jack came up behind Rose and wrapped his hands around her waist, moving them up to cup her small breasts through her pink tee-shirt. He moved his mouth to her ear and quietly said, "Oh, Rose. Don't you know how much I would love to please you."_

 _Jack slid a hand between her legs, rubbing her through her trousers. Rose's mouth hung open as soft moans escaped from her throat. The Doctor leaned down and kissed her while Jack's hand rubbed her. Rose rubbed between the Doctor's legs, her hand fumbling around his erection._

 _Jack grabbed Rose's shirt and pulled it up and over her head. Underneath she wore a white bra that Jack also quickly removed, exposing Rose's brown areolas and hard nipples._

* * *

"God, this is weird," Sirius said.

"How so?" Remus asked.

"Writing about sex… with a girl. I've never even thought about it," Sirius said.

"You're doing fine," Remus said, absently rubbing himself through his trousers.

If he was turning Remus on so much he felt he had to touch himself he must be doing something right, he supposed. Sirius was envious as he couldn't possibly type and touch himself at the same time.

* * *

 _Rose's hand continued to explore the Doctor's groin intently as Jack reached around to undo her trousers, planting kisses on her neck as he went. Jack pulled her trousers down, exposing her purple knickers. His hand rubbed her there and Rose let out an almost breathless moan, closing her eyes._

 _"Maybe you should lie down," Jack suggested to Rose._

 _The Doctor considered suggesting that they find one of the TARDIS's many rooms with beds but thought it might ruin the moment. And maybe it was… more appropriate that they were doing this here._

 _Rose removed her shoes, socks and trousers then laid down on the grated metal floor of the TARDIS. Jack was nearly hard again to the Doctor's surprise. He really was something else._

 _Rose giggled as Jack dropped to his knees and kissed his way up her leg and to her thigh. The Doctor rubbed himself through his trousers as he watched his companions play. Jack pulled her knickers down and off then planted kisses on her pubic mound, lowering himself further down and sticking his bottom up most invitingly, almost begging for the Doctor's cock._

* * *

"This is good?" Sirius asked to his boyfriend who was now lying back on the bed, and rubbing himself much harder.

"Yeah. Keep going," Remus said.

* * *

 _Jack's mouth explored the folds between Rose's thighs and the Doctor grabbed the bottle of lubricant then unbuttoned and unzipped his trousers. He slid his cock out and poured lubricant up and down the long shaft, before rubbing it all over with a hand._

 _Jack glanced up at him and pulled his mouth off of Rose for a moment just to say, "Oh my," sounding clearly impressed. The Doctor smiled despite himself and walked around behind Jack. Rose licked her pink lips and stared as the Doctor's hand glided up and down his own shaft._

 _The Doctor dropped to his knees and lowered the head of his cock to Jack's hole. The Doctor dripped more lubricant onto the hole then gently pressed the tip inside. Jack made a happy sound, his mouth still on Rose's sex. The Doctor pulled out then pushed in again, sliding a little deeper. He closed his eyes and continued this process, his mind focusing on the soft moans of his companions._

 _The Doctor finally pushed as deep as he could go and began to slowly fuck Jack's arse while Jack pleased Rose. The Doctor looked down at Rose's pretty face, tangled in ecstasy, wondering if she had ever felt such pleasure in her young life before._

* * *

Sirius looked back at Remus who had now pulled his cock out of his trousers and was softly stroking it.

"You bloody bastard. I'm up here writing fiction that would put Shakespeare to shame and you're back there tossing off," Sirius said with a grin.

"Just keep going," Remus said.

"Fair enough," Sirius said with a shrug.

* * *

 _The Doctor slid himself in and out of Jack's tight hole with ease. It felt so good. He hadn't even known how badly he needed this, how badly he needed to be with his companions, if only for a night._

 _Rose was breathing hard. The Doctor could almost sense how close she was to climax. He fucked Jack's arse faster, longing to see her reach that plateau. Finally, it happened. Rose arched her back and she made a high pitched sound, almost like a squeak which evolved into a low moan as her legs shuddered around Jack's sides. She then smiled and laughed as Jack lifted up, his hand stroking himself._

 _"That's never happened to me before. I mean… I've came before. With a vibrator. Never… with anyone else," Rose admitted._

 _"Glad to help," Jack said._

 _"Will you fuck me, Jack? Please," Rose begged, touching his face tenderly._

 _"I would love to," Jack said._

 _The Doctor had an idea and pulled out of Jack. He walked back over to his jacket and pulled out his sonic screwdriver. With a proud smile he changed the setting and went behind Jack who was slicking his thick cock up with lubricant and putting some on Rose too._

 _Rose turned over and got on her knees, sticking her bottom up at Jack. The Doctor lowered himself and quickly pushed himself back inside of Jack, who moaned deep. The Doctor sucked on the side of Jack's throat and Jack began to ease himself inside of Rose._

 _The Doctor knew he wouldn't have much mobility in this position but still wanted to be inside of Jack while he fucked Rose. Jack was slow to push inside of Rose. Rose's hand was between her legs, touching herself and the Doctor leaned around and slid the screwdriver into her hand._

 _"It's… not really for purpose like this but I think you'll find that rather satisfying," the Doctor said._

 _"Oh. Blimey," Rose said._

 _"Wow. I can feel that," Jack said and moaned as he pushed himself all the way in Rose._

* * *

Remus was on the bed, rocking his hips and stroking himself hard. Sirius felt like he was going to die if he couldn't touch himself soon. But he needed to finish the story. He had to.

* * *

 _The Doctor gently thrust into Jack, trying to keep in rhythm with Jack's thrusts into Rose. The Doctor felt tense. He wanted to come so badly. He wanted to come them all to come together in mutual ecstasy. He just needed to hold on. Both his companions had already climaxed._

 _Jack increased the intensity of his thrusts._

 _"Rose, you feel so good… and the screwdriver. Ahh," Jack said, then quickly stopped._

 _"Did you?" Rose called back._

 _"Almost. It feels too good," Jack said._

 _"It's OK. I'm almost there too," Rose said, then moaned._

 _The Doctor wrapped his arms around Jack's chest and thrust up into Jack as hard as he could. Jack began to thrust again into Rose and the Doctor could feel the sexual energy between them, ready to explode._

 _"Oh. Shit! Ohhhh," Rose moaned._

 _Jack thrust hard and fast, his bollocks loudly smacking her thighs and he groaned as he shuddered in climax. The Doctor almost howled as he finally climaxed, whimpering as his cock pulsed into Jack, his lips buried into Jack's throat._

* * *

"You're not going to come, are you? I'm almost done!" Sirius said to his boyfriend who definitely looked near climax.

"No. I can hold on for hours if I need to. Don't worry about me. Keep going," Remus said.

* * *

 _The three of them all collapsed to the floor of the TARDIS, Jack and the Doctor on the other side of Rose. The Doctor felt a calmness, one he hadn't felt in a long time. He knew it would pass but for the moment he wanted to enjoy it. Rose leaned over and kissed him then leaned over to kiss Jack. Jack leaned over Rose to kiss the Doctor, Rose's musk still on his mouth._

 _"Where do you want to go? I'll take you both anywhere," The Doctor said._

 _"Here is good. For now. Actually… maybe if we wanted to move to a bedroom. I'm suddenly feeling tired again," Rose said then yawned._

 _"Yes. Funny how that happens," Jack said and also yawned._

 _The Doctor didn't yawn. He supposed he was immune to infectiousness of yawning. He wasn't human after all._

 _"Very well. I know just the room," the Doctor said and grinned from ear to ear._

* * *

"And done," Sirius said with a smile.

"Great. Come here," Remus said and Sirius walked over to the bed.

"You did such a good job. I want to reward you," Remus said and quickly undid Sirius's trousers and pulled out his very hard cock.

Remus wasted no time in pushing his full lips down Sirius's shaft, sucking hard and fast.

"Fuck! Oh, God, Remus!" Sirius said, bucking his hips and feeling his aching bollocks tightening against him.

Remus hands clutched Sirius's arse as he pleased Sirius with only his mouth.

"Dammit, Remus. I'm going to fucking come so hard," Sirius said through gritted teeth, feeling pleasure nearly peaking.

Remus pulled his mouth off Sirius's cock.

"Oh, you teasing bastard!" Sirius said, his cock twitching from nearly climaxing.

Remus wrapped a hand around Sirius's aching bollocks and pulled them, firm but gently. He pushed his mouth back on Sirius's cock and sucked far more slowly, Sirius still on the very edge of climax.

"You absolute bastard. Ahhh," Sirius said, his cock sensitive and desperate.

"You know you love it," Remus said, licking up Sirius's frenulum then pushing his mouth down it.

"That's fair," Sirius said then groaned.

Remus pulled his mouth off again then fell back onto the bed.

"Wank with me. Get on top of me. I want to watch you come on me," Remus said.

Sirius felt no compulsion to argue, just wanting to come as quickly as possible. He flung his shirt off and quickly pulled his trousers and pants off. Remus pulled his trousers down, fully exposing his large shaft. Sirius slid on top of Remus and pressed his cock against Remus's.

"Fuck. I could nearly come just from that," Sirius said.

"Touch yourself. Please," Remus said.

Sirius wrapped his longer fingers around his curved cock and stroked himself fast while Remus did the same to his own cock. Sirius gazed into Remus's brown eyes, watching Sirius with excitement.

"God, I'm so close. So close, Remus, fuck!" Sirius squealed.

"Come on my cock. Please," Remus begged.

"Ahhhhhhh," Sirius howled as his cock twitched almost painfully, shooting thick streams of come onto Remus's hand and cock.

Remus began to stroke himself hard, covering his shaft with Sirius's come. It didn't take long for him to put himself over the edge and he thrust hard as his cock shot come onto his belly in a sticky puddle.

Just like the Doctor, Jack and Rose, Sirius fell beside Remus, feeling suddenly sleepy.

"Sirius… I really appreciate that you shared that experience with me," Remus said and leaned over to give Sirius a slow, deep kiss.

"I'm just glad you've taken an interest. I've always felt embarrassed about my fanfic. James always had a laugh over it. I've always worried that maybe you thought it… wasn't cool," Sirius said.

"I think it's cool. You're cool," Remus said with a chuckle and kissed Sirius again.

"Fair enough. Let's clean up and watch some Doctor Who, shall we?" Sirius said.

"Definitely," Remus said and they both stood up.


End file.
